The White Dragon and the Silver Knight
by moosealecki
Summary: In a dark era where the land of the world is divided into domains, each domain ruled over by a Dragonlord, love comes at a heavy price. With dragons and humans living in the same space, peace is impossible. War and strife will bend, but not break the binds that will tie the hearts of these very different species together. Dragon!AU PruHun/ UsUk/Gerita/Rochu/Franada and others...
1. The Summoning

**(A/N):Hello there reader! This is the beginning of what will come to be an epic-length story. Whoohoo! This is a collab between me, Robyn, and my sister Dragonmaster. We both just want to take up a little bit of your time with our story, that's all we ask. Please enjoy:3**

* * *

A fresh breeze, heralding the coming spring, roared through the pines that covered the frozen mountains of Germany. It blew away the clouds of last night's storm, clearing the lightening sky. As the mountains lit with the golden light of morning, animals and birds stirred from their dens and nest's and began to prepare for the new day.

High up in one of the mountains, something much larger than anything else in the valley was also stirring. He let out a thrum as the amber rays soaked through his white scales, and warmed his hide. A breeze wafted into the cave, and his nostrils twitched and flared open as his powerful nostrils picked up the scent of some human in the village in the foothills cooking…beef, yes beef. A slight smile flickered across his face and he sighed. And, of course, his belly chooses then to start rumbling. He sighed again, but this time, it wasn't in pleasure.

Gilbert opened his flame red eyes slowly, the round pupils dilating as they adjusted. He plates, scales, and spines shifted with a slithering noise as he lifted his head and watched the sun rise for a moment. The sunlight reflected of the waterfall that spilled from between two mountains, and the lake it spilled into, making them appear like liquid gold.

He stretched his 48ft long body luxuriously, his long curved claws leaving gouges in the stone. He yawned, his massive 10ft long jaws stretching wide enough for a cow to march down his gullet. His 4in long serrated teeth gleamed savagely in the morning light. He stretched his wings, which totaled a 60ft wingspan. His curved, black horns were ridged with age, but not as much as some dragons he knew. His tail swished long the floor, the spines at the end sending sparks flying. He straightened and headed down a tunnel that headed deeper into the dragon lair. Gilbert sniffed; he knew he was around here somewhere…

Ah ha! Gilbert finally found his little brother, who must have studied late, for he was still asleep. His brother's bronze scales gleamed dully and they rippled as he snored. Now was the perfect time to pull a prank.

He hurried and filled a large cauldron to the brim with freezing cold water from the pool in the back of the cave. He poised over Ludwig, and was about to throw the water on him, when an irritating, condescending voice said from behind him, "And what, may I ask, are you planning on doing with that?"

Gilbert yelped in surprise and stumbled, falling on top of Ludwig's 49ft long body, who roared in surprise and struggled to free himself from Gilbert's weight. The cauldron went flying in the air, and the water splashed both of them. The two dragons roared and leaped apart, their scales clicking from the shock of the cold water. Gilbert glared at Roderich, who had come up behind them. The human was scowling at his clothes, which had a few drops of water on them. "Look what you've done!"

"What are you talking about, _we're_ the ones who got soaking wet, not you!" Gilbert growled.

Roderich snorted, "You are dragons. Now clean up this mess. I'm going to my room to vent out my disgust by playing music on the piano." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Ludwig shook himself off. "He does know that he is _our_ servant and not the other way around, right."

Gilbert blasted the floor with flame, and the water evaporated. "He knows, he just doesn't care. And what did he mean by 'you are dragons'? We are the most awesome creatures in the universe."

"We could kill him, if you wanted to," his brother offered. Gilbert tried to hide it, but his belly churned at the thought. He had never really enjoyed the things most dragons did, like ransacking villages, slaughtering townsfolk, kidnapping people, or stealing livestock. His friends had once goaded him on and they had raided a city. Their grandfather had always kept him out of things like that, but he was dead by then. Gilbert had not found delight in the screams and pleas for mercy, or the sounds and smells of sizzling flesh and melting bone. It had been horribly easy to wipe them out and the sight of the twisted, mutilated corpses still haunted him.

"No, he will be allowed to live in the presence of the awesome Gilbert for a while more". Ludwig sighed in exasperation and trotted up the stair to the main chamber. Gilbert followed him, laughing under his breath.

His belly growled again, and he was about to suggest they go hunting, when his ears caught the sound of tiny wing beats. A small yellow bird flittered through the entrance, carrying in its tiny little beak a small scroll. It landed on one of Gilbert's horns and let it unroll. Gilbert read it and swallowed nervously. "'The king," he read," has ordered an unscheduled meeting and demands the presence of each Dragonlord to speak of dragon-human contact."'

The Austrian man, who had entered the room a moment ago, paled. "I'd like to stay here this time, please". Gilbert nodded. Usually it was customary for the Dragonlord's to bring the head of their slaves or servants. But if the Dragon King was showing up…

Ludwig looked at him in curiosity. "Can I come?" he asked. He hadn't ever gone to a meeting before, and he wondered why Austria seemed so scared of the King of Dragons, whom he had never met. Gilbert sighed. "You have to; he's called for _all_ Dragonlord's, which counts you." He spread his wings, "Come on, his Majesty does not like being kept waiting."

* * *

Eoin had woken up, like usual. But unusually, there was no sign of Arthur. _Strange_, he thought. Arthur had hatched him a couple hundred years ago, and had been using his blood for a special elixir that extended his life. He had been a good parent and still was a good friend, but he was a bit annoying. He always asked for information about the dragons, where they met, what they looked like, and where they lived. Eoin promptly refused. But it was because they were not allowed to tell these things to anyone, especially not to humans, servants or not. If the Dragon King found out that Eoin was in contact with a human, a _powerful _human who used magic, and, even worse, was _friends _with one? He would kill them both. But Arthur didn't understand why. He thought all dragons were like Eoin, or maybe that he could handle the Dragon King if Eoin helped him. Oh, he hoped he never learned the truth.

* * *

The Dragonlord's gathered in their customary spot, a high mountain in Scotland with a flat top. As always, Eoin, who lived the closest, was already there. The great red Welsh dragon was the biggest of the Dragonlord's by far. Gilbert usually arrived at the same time as Emil, the 50ft long Icelandic White Lord. Ludwig settled next to Gilbert and greeted the two Dragonlord's. They had all met before, and often visited each other's caves. But no one would really call them 'friends'.

Next, arrived 45ft long Berwald, the Lord of the Scandinavian blues; this time, he had chosen to leave his mate, Tina, at home. He knew, like everyone else,that this meeting was not a good place to bring non-Lords. Then it was the 48ft long Alfred of the American Acadian greens, and 40ft Matthew of the brown Elwah's. The two were somehow related and since their territories were so close together, they lived in the same cave.

Next, it was Ivan of the Crimean black's, and Chun-Yan the Lady of the Chinese gold's. Ivan was once against tailingChun-Yan, and he sat next to her. Last, and, in size wise, the least, was Antonio of the 15ft long Ligurian dragons; every other dragon here's species grew to over 30ft long except for the Crimean's, who grew usually exactly to 30ft long. Most dragons grew to between 40 to 50 feet; Eoin had grown to about 65ft long. Ivan was one of the largest of his species, and was 45ft long. Chun-Yan happened to be a bit below average, and was 36ft long.

Now they sat tensely, waiting for their king to show up. Eoin shifted, and was about to tuck his tail beneath him, when someone yelled, "Do that, and you'll crush me, you great lummox!"

Eoin recognized the voice with dread. He whispered a spell of visibility, and Arthur appeared, holding on to his tail. "Arthur, what are you doing here?! You must leave now! Before it's too-"

A gale lasted down on them, with the sound of thunderclaps. A great shadow swallowed the mountain. The force of the wing beats pushed them to the ground, and Eoin grabbed Arthur and tucked him underneath him so he wouldn't be blasted off of the mountainside. The smell of sulfur and ash filled their noses and they crouched down, even the mighty Eoin, in poses of submission. With a great 'thump' that shook the ground, paws as big as tables, with claws as long as people, hit the ground. Millions of bruise-purple scales the size of dinner plates covered every meter of muscle. Eoin could have stood under him and his back would barely brush his belly. His neck coiled into an S shape and his pale blue eyes glowed. His thick tail swung around and coiled around him. His black-ridged horns curved like a crown above hi head. His teeth as long as swords glimmered out of the corners of his 20ft long mouth.

All of the dragons, who were already as low as they could go, pressed down even lower in fear of the massive, 100ft long dragon before them. Their king, Rogyre had arrived.

And he was covered in human blood.

* * *

**We will update frequently, weekly is what we aim for:) Please review/follow/avorite to let us know how it is!**


	2. A Place Of Warmth And Sunshine

Rogyre met each one of their eyes with his cold gaze for a moment, and it seemed to grow even colder when it met Eoin's. It was warmer when it met Gilbert's and Ludwig's. Each one, in turn, whispered greetings. "A couple of hours ago," he began in a deep voice, "dragon slayers, a small army of them, attacked a cache of 30 eggs. I alone was there to protect them." This news alarmed most of the dragon lords. "Did the eggs survive?" asked Gilbert. The king shook his head. "All it took was one to slip past me, and I would be too late", his eyes clouded in sorrow, and then glowed in anger.

"I was in Northwestern Europe, I roared at the top of my longs, my fire signals could be seen from thousand's of miles away. I called for help, but none answered. **Why did you not help me?!**"

His gaze flickered on each of the accused, Eoin, Ivan, Antonio, Ludwig, and Gilbert. Gilbert would have paled if dragons could do that. He _had_ seen the signals. "I-I'm sorry, I saw the signals, but I couldn't leave. If I had known—" He started as the tip of Rogyres' tail brushed his shoulders. "Don't worry, little one. I know that if you and your brother were unable to come, you have perfectly good reasons".

Rogyre was actually their great-great-godfather. He had been good friends with their grandfather and parents before the human, Romulus, had killed them.

Yao stood forward, her graceful movements like liquid. "In the last meeting, I invited Ivan to come hunt in my homeland. We were much too far away to see the signs. It is my fault that he was unable to come, your majesty."

The king considered this, "No, you had no idea what would happen, none of us did." Then he turned to Antonio, who was sitting right next to him. "Antonio!" he roared. His anger was like a physical blow, and Antonio was so close, he could feel the full force of it. And he was tiny compared to him, like a Yorkshire terrier being compared to a Rhinoceros.

Antonio, squeaked and a wet, 'pttthhhh' came from underneath him. Alfred, who was sitting next to him, looked down, and then scooted away with a "Whoa, dude!" The king snorted, "Never mind".

Antonio had the guts to glare at the king when he turned away, but didn't say anything. Now, the king's gaze turned to Eoin. "You were the closest. Where were you?!"

"He was with me", announced Arthur, who had been slowly creeping out from underneath Eoin as the dragons talked. "He was helping me with something, in the dungeons of my tower. It was loud, and we didn't here or see anything from there. A servant informed me of the fire and roaring, but I thought nothing of it—," he was cut off with a scream as Rogyre shot a blast of flame at him.

Arthur had no idea how to treat dragons with respect, and he was doing it all wrong. Most common dragons would eat him for the insult, and some of the Dragonlord's were growling in outrage. Servants did not speak to dragons; they _especially _didn't speak to the king. All of this, in comparison would be like, too a human, if a rat came up to a king and peed on his boot.

And it wasn't like servants were irreplaceable, and it wasn't the first time he had killed a servant; he had eaten one of Ivan's before. She had been a blind and deaf girl, abandoned in the wastelands to die. He had taken to her and had brought her to a meeting. The king had shown up, and she had wandered up to him. She touched him, trying to feel if it was Ivan, and he had torn her in half. Ivan had done nothing, had been unable to do anything.

You can imagine everyone's surprise when Eoin leaped on top of Arthur and curled around him protectively moments before the fire hit. It left his hide charred and blackened from the heat of it. Smoke poured out of Rogyre's nostrils. "Explain yourself!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. He is the son of a powerful king, and is a brat." Arthur sputtered in rage, and Eoin covered his mouth with a claw. "He is an idiot, and does not show respect even to me. He was speaking of when I kidnapped him. I apologize for his actions I will thoroughly punish him." His eyes begged silently for Rogyre to believe him. The King of Dragons glared at him for a few more moments, before the smoke pouring from his nostril dissipitated. "Fine." He growled. "All of you, dismissed!"

* * *

…

Ludwig fumed as he flew along. He had gotten in an argument with Gilbert over the king. He didn't think he was a very good one, while Gilbert defended him strongly. Then he had tried to order him around!

Now, Ludwig was going to try to do something that would go against the rules and would piss off his brother. He just had to think of something.

He lost track of time, and was snapped out of his thoughts when he nearly ran into a flock of sparrows. He swerved to the side, and realized how tired he was. The sun was going down, and the temperature was a lot warmer than he was used too. Above the city was a palace. He admired its fine architecture, and the pale yellow of its stone, which reminded him of gold. He landed in the gardens that overlooked the city. Abandoned in the center, near the balcony, were an aisle, parchment, and high quality paint. It was a beautiful painting of the garden and city in the setting sun. He examined the actual garden. The colors were vivid, the grass an amazing shade of green, the trees fertile and healthy, and the flowers and roses were in bursting bushels. Only one who had seen the perfection in the wild could see the strange chaotic order. Nature placed itself in a way that complimented itself, and gave you certain ways to go. The gardeners had captured the feeling.

He reached the balcony, which overlooked the city. In the light of the setting sun, it was beautiful. Well-crafted stone buildings rose in nice rows in the winding maze of streets and canals. Happy people moved in crowds, carrying silks, instruments, foods, and other fine trade goods. The sounds confused and enticed the dragon. He heard the laughter of children, the music of various instruments. Some couples danced and others sang along.

He could smell cooking bread, delicacies he didn't know the name of, and fresh wine. He was so wrapped up in this new country that he didn't catch the sound of rustling parchment behind him.

Ludwig closed his eyes and enjoyed the smells and sounds, the very spirit of the place around him. He knew he should be getting home, but he just wanted to enjoy it a bit longer. His ears caught a noise, an irritating little noise that repeated over and over, with little pauses in between. It was the sound of something rubbing over parchment. He turned around to see a red haired human painting. He had a happy face, was wearing noble clothes, and had a little curl in his hair. The stranger had a goofy smile, and he said with an odd accent, "Hold still, please.~"

Ludwig looked around, wondering if he was talking to someone else. "Are you asking me?"

The Italian looked up momentarily, his smile widening. "Of course, I don't think anyone else is out here."

Ludwig held still for half an hour. He was patient. "What country is this?"

"This is Italy."

Finally, as the sky turned dark, and the lamplighters moved around, the Italian announced, "I'm done!"

Ludwig walked over and peered at him. "You're not going to try to flee in terror or anything?"

The Italian shook his head. "You seem nice, even though you look terrifying." The Italian blushed in the darkness. "I was already in the gardens painting, and to be honest, when you landed, I was so scared I hid in a rose bush. But you just looked over at the city, and I realized you couldn't be that bad." He smiled, "My name's Feliciano"

"Um, mines Ludwig". Ludwig had never stood this close to a human before. Even when he was little, they had fled in terror. It felt… nice, somehow. Ludwig reached into one of the hidden pockets dragons had behind their scales. He took out a candle, and lit it. He noticed that the Italians clothes were torn, and he was bleeding. He frowned in concern "You hid in a _rosebush_", he said in exasperation. The Italian blushed even more. "It was the closest hiding place."

Ludwig examined the painting. The Italian had added him to it, sitting next to the balcony overlooking the city. The details were amazing.

He reached out, "Come here, I can help"

The Italian hesitated, and then came over. Ludwig gently licked the wound, and to the Italians amazement, the wound healed and disappeared. In a few moments, all the wounds were gone. The Italian was drenched in spit, but he was still smiling. "You are amazing!" On an impulse, he leaped up and hugged the dragon's neck. Ludwig squirmed a bit in his grip, before relaxing. "I can't fix your clothes", he apologized. "Oh don't worry, I have more, and it wasn't very comfortable anyways."

Just then, Lovino, Feliciano's brother, entered the garden, holding a lamp. "Hey, you! Get your lazy ass in here, before…you…." His words trailed away and ended in a squeak that reminded Ludwig of a mice choking as he saw Ludwig standing next to his brother. The lamp fell, and caught the grass on fire. Then he got his voice back. "Dragon!", he screamed.

The people below, looked up, saw Ludwig's massive silhouette, and fled screaming. The guards moved to protect the civilians, which Ludwig had to admire. Feliciano turned, his face pale, the smile gone, and a look of panic spreading across his face. "Go! Go! You can't stay!" He tied in vain to push Ludwig away. The bronze dragon snorted. "Why? I can handle any soldiers".

"It's not the soldiers I'm worrying about!" Then he yelped as Ludwig, who was looking behind him, yanked him close, half turning away from the door. Feliciano screamed, and Ludwig grunted in pain as a huge, special, sharp crossbow bolt sliced through his scales and lodged into his shoulder muscles with a solid 'thunk'. Ludwig had seen it, and if he hadn't reacted, it would have hit Feliciano in the back, killing him.

The fire was gathering strength, but it was staying in the gardens. A swarm of people had come out of the door. They weren't guards though. Their armor was similar, but had been customized by its owner in some way. The emblem was different on each individual. They had strange twisted swords, and they all had the powerful Scalesplitter crossbow. He knew that they didn't care about who got in their way. They were the ones who had once been Dragon Slayers; who killed only dragons that had massacred, and they only killed that dragon, no one else in the lair; who had become addicted to killing them, and they were kicked out of the order.

"Dragon Hunters," he growled. He blasted them with fire, but he knew that would do nothing to their fire retardant armor. Luckily the Scalesplitters were constructed from wood, and they would burn. But he saw more swarming the door, and he felt more of the bolts pierce his side. He roared in pain, scooped up Feliciano, and leaped off the balcony. He heard Feliciano gasp and then laugh as they rose into the sky. Ludwig rose above the clouds, and the city grew smaller and smaller behind them, until it disappeared behind them. Feliciano climbed out of Ludwig's arms and climbed onto his back. He sat down, and found at the base of the neck, there were no plates, and it had a dip that was comfortable and fit his butt. The scales were soft and he relaxed. "Where are we going?" he asked, and found his voice torn away by the wind. The dragon still heard him though. "Home," then he seemed to wince, and muttered something. Feliciano read his lips, and thought it was something like, "My brothers going to _love_ this". He snuggled close into the warm dragon, and fell asleep.


	3. Goodbye

It is my duty to inform you all that I am leaving this site.

I hate the formatting and layout, and simply do not like having my writing removed as it is interactive/the wrong point of view.

If you want to see the story continue, I will only be found on my ao3.

You can read and leave kudos without a membership, but if you want to get one, send me an email at robynstrueloveisnetflix and I'll gladly send you an invitation.

Thanks for all your support, and goodbye

-Robyn


End file.
